Stan Smith Thinks Everyone is a Pokemon
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Due to Roger's brilliance, Stan discovers Pokemon Go. Yeah. You do the math. A one shot.


One Sunday afternoon Stan was sitting on his couch bored. He picked up his mobile phone. Roger sat next to him.

"Want me to buy Pokemon Go for ya?" asked Roger.

"How about Pokemon No?" replied Stan. Roger chuckled.

"But Stan, this is the most fun game you're ever gonna play, for one thing, it's not really a game, it's real!" explained Roger.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I think I'll just read this National Geographic" said Stan, flipping through a magazine. Roger shoved the mobile phone in Stan's face.

"Stan, you never told me you were a Weedle" said Roger.

"Never touched the stuff. Not even once!" said Stan.

"No no no, poor innocent Stan. I mean THIS THING!" said Roger, showing Stan the mobile app on his phone.

"Wait, that's...that thing is exactly where I am. It's a strange..worm-like thing. Does that device have the ability to reveal our true selves?" asked Stan.

Rogger nodded with a mischievous grin.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Roger you've obviously stumbled onto some kind of top secret Russian technology. I need to show my boss this!" said Stan.

"Oh, it's not Russian, it's from the place where the Ninja Pastrami Cats are from!" said Roger.

"Italy?" asked Stan.

"Japan!" shouted Steve from the other room.

Later...

"Francine you're a Pikamon and I need to take you to a gym quick, we don't have much time, I have to train you!" said Stan.

"What are you talking about Stan?" asked Francine.

"Roger just gave me a device. At first I thought maybe it was Russian or from another planet, now they tell me it comes from a place called Japan.

Francine, this device reveals our true selves. We are all Pokemon, all of us, we are all...just...Pokemon!" said Stan.

"Okay, you need some bed rest. I do too. Feel free to join me, later...or maybe now, you are acting kind of interesting actually. Bye!" said Francine racing

up the stairs.

"Oh crud, now she'll never get the training she needs. And to think all these years she told me I was the best, like no one ever was. I can't even train a Pikamon. Haylee and Steve are in their rooms doing homework, so maybe I should just slide on outside and look for more information!" said Stan.

Stan ran outside. He walked downtown. He saw a construction site with construction workers, but according to the mobile app it was a Pokemon Gym. He

shoved the workers out of the way.

"Emergency situation here!" said Stan.

"What's the situation?" asked a worker.

"JIGGLYPUFFS!" yelled Stan in response. He leaped down into a gaping hole, and began fiercely digging in the ground.

"What is that guy doing?" said one construction worker.

"I have no idea" said the other.

Later...

"I found the Mudkip!" said Stan, holding up a bottled water.

"That's not a mudkip that's my bottled water! Toss it up here!" said one of the construction workers.

"Not until I've finished training you! Use Bubble Beam!" yelled Stan. The construction workers were very confused.

At work:

"Stan, we need you to infiltrate an organization bent on world domination! We must not have any rivals in this field!" said Bullock.

"All my life you've been training me, I'm the one that needs to train you!" said Stan. Bullock looked confused.

"You're a Squirtle aren't you? I knew it! Take that mask off!" yelled Stan. Bullock was worried Stan had lost his mind.

"Oh, you've been playing Pokemon Go haven't you. I stopped playing that when it lead me straight into the ladies room, when I tried to explain that

I was a Charmander and that they were Pikachus they gave me the strangest look, Stan. Shame there's no place to Pokemon go when you need to. Anyway, besides the point, you're not going to be allowed to use that. Pokemon Go is banned from the CIA! Our national security need not be jeapordized by Pikachu! On the other hand, we could collect information on vast numbers of people through it. Hm, I'll give it a second

thought!" said Bullock.

Later...at the HQ of STOOMAR.

"We, Stoomar have already captured much of the secret tech from Area 51, soon we will be able to do things no man has done before!" said the boss.

"I've been wondering, why do we call ourselves that?" asked a henchman.

"Named our organization after what my daddy says is Mustard spelled sideways" replied the boss.

Meanwhile, Stan and other agents began sneaking around stealthily, while Stan was able to locate the secret tech due to his mobile app. Thinking they

were crates of Pikachus, Stan lifted up all the secret tech and brought it back to the CIA. Darn it, Stan, we were just about to learn the truth.

The end


End file.
